1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a flow regulator, preferably in a respirator/ventilator, of the type having a compressible conduit through which a medium conduit flow is to be regulated flows and a choker valve arranged outside the conduit, the choker valve having pressure applicators arranged exactly opposite one another between which the conduit can be brought the pressure actuators leaving the flow cross-section of the conduit uninfluenced in a first limit position and pressing the conduit completely closed in a second limit position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flow regulator of this type is shown in the Siemens manual "Servo Ventilator 300" and is provided for regulating the gas flow through the expiration conduit of a respirator/ventilator during the exhalation phase. During an inspiration phase, the conduit is pressed completely together by one of the pressure applicators, which is attached to the end of a shaft of a solenoid, against the other pressure applicator, which is a fixed element. Since the movable pressure applicator constantly engages one side of the conduit, comparatively high wear arises at this side of the conduit. Further, the diameter of the expiration conduit, and thus the flow diameter as well, is made comparatively small at the clamping location compared to the rest of the conduit so that the choker valve can exert a force against the conduit so that it can be completely closed.